Odyssey Home
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: The Observer's journal reveals the truth to Peter and he begins his Odyssey home. Spoilers from set pics from 4x15.


Odyssey Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...wish I did but I only get as far as all three seasons on DVD.

Spoilers: Episode 4x15

Summary: From The Observer's journal to a insane case to memories renewed, Peter must navigate being home and being with Olivia. It's a new timeline with new people but with old memories and his only love.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop sat in the small quiet apartment staring at a book he knew no one but he could read, well save for a few select men. The Observer's language was somehow readable to him and he suspected it was due to September purposely implanting that capability in his mind before he was yanked away. Now, he could read the language and found it quite interesting what the journal said. It wasn't like anything he'd seen before, more like a traveler's guide than a report. What interested Peter most was it detailed much of the events before the machine and he suspected immediately after.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Date: March 20, 2011<strong>

**Current Date: July 17, 2265**

**An observation of the boy has revealed a most troubling matter concerning the timeline. The timeline is slowly diverting with his injury and inability to help the girl in finding a way to deactivate the Vacuum. It leads me to question if they will be able to or if humanity is doomed to an unwritten path. December agrees that the current path will not allow us to exist as a connection between the universes has not been created. Observation of the current diverted timeline has shown that both universes will perish if the boy does not seek to unite them. Dr. Bishop has found a way to send the boy forward once he is in the Vacuum so he may seek a way to correct the damage created. The girl's death in that timeline has also disallowed such a way for us to exist as well so the boy must unite the universes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Date: March 21,2011<strong>

**Current Date: August 1, 2265**

**The boy has united the universes but has caused himself to be erased from the timeline. His purpose served but it makes me question the rest of those involved. The girl has forgotten him despite the connection they share, one that was made aware to us when the project began, we were told never to interfere with it yet we have. I question how we cannot interfere with it yet the boy must be erased because of his purpose being served. Time will tell, for now the path is ahead...we are stable once again in the timelines so the boy must return at some point and at some point the girl will remember again. Walter Bishop has suddenly changed from a man of vengeance to one of sadness and willing to work to heal the universes...one boy making the difference in many lives but it is the girl who matters most...thus we know, she is who we must keep alive at all costs. Interference was only allowed on her behalf.**

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Date: July 9, 2011<strong>

**Current Date: March 13, 2266**

**The boy has began bleeding through and as suspected it is due to the girl. December informed me he must be erased permanently but how can that be allowed as without him we have no purpose...we cannot be created. I fear that December is not being honest in his reasons, my suspicions are most likely correct and will I will not erase the boy until I understand why December wishes him gone. I shall collect what is needed but will wait until I know more. The child by the boy and the wrong version of the girl has perished, his father unknowing of his existence...as he does not live, there is no way for us to come to be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Date: July 10, 2011<strong>

**Current Date: March 29, 2266**

**My investigation has warranted results and understanding, I know why December wishes the boy erased and I cannot allow it. The future ahead, with the boy and the girl, is worth keeping him alive. The worlds stay united and while the boy shall not be remembered except save the girl, the future ahead must be preserved. December believes the altered future will prevent us from coming to be, as it seemed his beliefs of which child would create us rested with the child from the wrong girl. However, the child the boy and girl shall have will provide not only intelligence but farther abilities to which we possess. The child shall be honest and kind, leading into the future a way of life...of understanding. It shall straddle two worlds, unite them in a way never before seen...it shall make us who we are today but not limit the morals we have. The child rewrites who we are...the fear December holds is his erasure from the timeline but he shall not perish but have morals besting those he has currently. This must be preserved.**

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Date: August 18, 2011<strong>

**Current Date: September 14, 2266**

**Today I die, I have known for many years I perish this day in a bid to help the boy understand he is not in the wrong timeline. It is merely rewritten because of his actions, he seeks the girl but she already stands before him with a hand out. If he misinterprets my explanation then all is lost, the boy and girl must reunite for the future is now at a point of destruction. If he dismisses her, all is lost in the coming days but if he accepts her then the future will survive.**

**The others will know and take me from time, return me to our lives as they were. I shall have no memory of the journey I have endured for many years. I find myself questioning the disappointment I face at our creator, our way of travel. Will Dr. Bishop accept my actions in preventing her ancestors from perishing or berate me for interfering with time...a quality only she and her family may forever hold. I find myself envious of her, she created a way to exist outside time but we loose all we are...she herself lays outside the universal constant as all generations before her have leading back to the child between the boy and the girl. I await my fate before her but I accept the journey to helping the boy and girl reunite. They must reunite as I must leave and get shot before speaking to the girl and helping the boy.**

* * *

><p>Peter closed the journal, it was the last page and he sighed. He'd been a fool once again, this time seriously hurting Olivia...his Olivia. Attempts with the machine had failed, the Beacon had failed and finally his last attempt in the Observer's apartment had led him to what he hoped all along...he was home. Standing up, he placed the journal down and looked around before leaving. Everything was how it was before, like he had never been there.<p>

It was time to go home and he knew where home was...Olivia. September had known all along that his home was Olivia, that every place he lived was a house or shelter but home was in her. He had been telling Peter to find Olivia and stay with her, protect her and have a future with her. He just had to find her and tell her he had been an idiot...he'd even invite her to shoot him if it made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Getting to his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Hey, it's Peter."<p>

_"What's wrong, did something happen?"_ He could tell her voice was full of worry. Walter's attempts to reverse her mind had been a failure but her memory had done a wonder yet again by saving her old life inside her head. By count she had three personalities, three lives inside her head but the one he knew so well dominated them all.

"No I'm fine, actually this is going to sound awkward but...you were right and I was a fool once again."

_"Peter..."_ she got a tone of correction in her voice, about ready to reprimand him for saying that phrase. She hated when he called himself stupid or foolish.

Peter sighed, "no...Olivia I was, I had everything staring me in the face. I had...I had my entire world staring me in the face and I ignored it because of what I wanted to believe. I found the Observer's journal, I read it somehow, I think it's a side effect of being in his mind, I read what he wrote. He's been invested in us since long before I was saved...you are her, you are my Olivia and...and I was foolish once again. I didn't listen to him the first time...I understand now what he meant and I hurt you again."

_"What did he tell you the first time?"_

"To go home...that's the thing, you are my home. Every place I live has been a house or a shelter but home...it's with you. I was so blinded by memories of our life, of seeing memories again...I didn't see what was in front of me. How could you be triggered by me if I didn't know you...even with memories it would be impossible but you did it because you're my Olivia."

_"Come home Peter, do what he said and come home."_

Peter nodded, "I'll be there soon." He hung up and pinched his nose, he'd done it...he'd found her again. She'd been before him the entire time...his entire universe staring at him for months and for days had been his despite his rejection.

* * *

><p>Starting the car, he drove to her apartment and sat her standing on the steps waiting. He quickly got out but she was halfway to him. He hugged her upon reaching her, picking her up as he half spun her around, he had missed her so damn much, kissing her without a reason Peter realized he was home. The words she told him upon her feet touching the ground made him tear up. "Welcome home."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So the pictures got to me and I was like...what would happen if Peter read the journal and figured out the truth? This is what became of it. Tell me what you think, I don't know if I should continue or not.


End file.
